Deux soeurs
by Ameliemelo86
Summary: Scully se remémore la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa soeur Melissa après sa première enquête avec "Mulder le Martien". Première fanfic!


Résumé: Mulder et Scully parlent de leur première affaire.

* * *

Mulder était assis sur son bureau, en train de lancer des crayons au plafond, comme ce qu'il faisait quand ils n'avaient rien à faire. Scully lisait un rapport qu'elle venait d'écrire. Il était bientôt midi, et les deux agents n'avaient pas grands choses à faire. Une de ces journées ou le temps s'écoulait deux fois plus lentement, souvent ils en profitaient pour ranger leur bureau mais là ils n'avaient pas le courage. Mulder rompit le silence:

-Tu te rappelles de notre première enquête Scully?

-Oh oui comment j'aurai pu l'oublier, la première fois que je rencontrais «Mulder le Martien»!

Mulder esquissa un léger sourire. 

Il la revoyait pousser la porte de son bureau. Il savait très bien qu'elle devait arriver et pour la mettre dans le bain il lui avait lancée à travers la porte quelque chose comme «il n'y personne ici à part le plus mal aimé des agents du FBI»

-Je me rappelle qu'après notre affaire j'en avais discuté avec Mélissa, je lui avait parlé de toi et de tes théories...

-Je suis sûr que tu as du lui dire que des choses positives! répondit ironiquement Mulder. 

* * *

25 Mars 1992

Mélissa et Dana se trouvaient chez Scully, elles prenaient un café toutes les deux en mangeant des gâteaux.

Dana avait eu besoin de voir sa soeur pour lui parler de l' étrange affaire qu'elle venait de résoudre sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer. Elle était très différente de sa soeur mais elles avaient toujours été proches mêmes enfants. Dana était très garçons manqués, elles s'amusait plus avec les jouets de ses frères que des poupes de sa soeur.

Puis en grandissant, Scully s'était engagée dans une voie scientifique, sa soeur était littéraire, passionnée par le new-age, l'énergie vitale, la numérologie...Mais malgré leurs différences, elles s'entendaient très bien. Dana n'était pas proche de son frère, Bill, qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle abandonne la médecine pour rentrer au FBI. Sa mère n'avait rien dit, mais son père l'avait complètement désapprouvée. Elle devait faire ses preuves au FBI, pour elle-même mais surtout pour montrer à sa famille qu'elle était capable de réussir. 

Seule, sa soeur l'avait encouragée, lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trace sa route et que le FBI était peut être son destin. 

Au bout de sept années et après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle croyait de plus en plus à ce que lui avait dit sa soeur. Sa vie c'était le FBI, enfin surtout les affaires non-classées.

-Alors, dit Mélissa, tu m'invite chez toi j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour me faire goûter ton café ou pour te manger tous tes gâteaux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je t'ai dis qu'on m'avait muté dans un autre service au boulot...

-Oui les affaires pas classées ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Les affaires non classées.

-Y a un problème?

-C'est les enquêtes en fait..elles traitent toutes de phénomènes inexpliqués et...

Mélissa pouffa de rire

-TOI, tu t'occupes de phénomènes paranormaux! 

Dana se sentit légèrement agacée.

-Ecoute moi j'ai pas fini. En fait mon chef m'a muté dans ce service parce qu'il y a un agent, l'agent Mulder qui y travaille, et je dois faire des rapports sur la validité de ses enquêtes.

-Et tu n'aimes pas faire ça?

-Tout à fait, je trouve ça hypocrite de devoir travailler avec quelqu'un, sachant qu'a chaque fois qu'on a fini une enquête je dois remettre un rapport sur lui.

-Et tu penses quoi de l'agent Mulder?

-Il est dingue!

Mélissa la regarda dans les yeux, elle connaissait trop sa soeur pour savoir qu'elle ne jugeait pas les gens comme ça d'habitude.

Dana se reprit.

-Non mais il croit aux extraterrestres et à toutes autres de choses. Tu veux que je te raconte notre première rencontre?

-Je t'écoute...

-J'ai frappé à son bureau, et j'ai entendu une voix me disant «il n'y a personne ici à part le plus mal aimé des agents du FBI.» J'ai fait semblant de pas entendre. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'était le désordre qui régnait dans son bureau. Des photos d'ovnis, ou de je ne sais quoi accrocher aux murs et un immense poster d'une soucoupe volante avec écrit «je veux croire dessus». D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi «je veux» il y croit déjà. 

Quand il a daignait me regarder, je me suis présentée, et il m'a demandée d'un air sarcastique ce que j'avais «comme boulette» pour échouer ici. J'ai dû lui répondre quelque chose comme quoi j'avais envie de travailler avec lui et que j'avais beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Le dernier point était vrai Mulder est connu dans le bureau, pas seulement pour ses idées bizarres mais aussi parce que c'est vraiment un excellent agent. Il faisait du bon boulot quand il bossait aux crimes violents.

Bref, loin d'être idiot, il m'a dit qu'il pensé que j'étais là pour l'espionner. Il n'a pas tort cela dit. Mais je sais que tout ce qu'il disait c'était pour me déstabilisait, pour me tester. 

Il m'a dit qu'il avait lu ma thèse, tu sais sur Einstein. Ça m'a impressionnée, et je dois bien avouer que même s'il était assez infect, ça m'a presque touchée qu'il l'ait lu.

Après il m'a présentée notre première affaire. Des morts inexpliqués, on avait seulement retrouvé deux marques sur le bas du dos.

Il savait que j'avais fait des études de médecine alors il m'a appelée "Docteur" plusieurs fois, comme pour me dire que même les docteurs ne peuvent pas tout expliquer. 

Puis la question à 200 000 , «croyez vous aux extraterrestres agent Scully?» Donc là je lui ai sorti du blabla scientifique, je suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ait vraiment écoutée.

Après je suis partie quand il m'a dit qu'on décollait pour l'Orégon a 8h le lendemain. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

-Pourquoi? demanda Mélissa. Après tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui, tu le trouvais plutôt infect et tu souris en partant, t'étais à ce point contente de rentrer chez toi?

-Non je sais pas, j'étais contente d'avoir fait sa connaissance, de rencontrer quelqu'un de franc. Et je dois avouer que même si c'est blagues étaient foireuses, elles m'ont quand mêmes fait rire. J'ai ressenti...Comment t-expliquer? Un peu comme si j'avais trouvé un adversaire à ma taille.

-Les opposés s'attirent...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Je suis pas amoureuse de Mulder!

-J'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste que des personnes très différentes peuvent s'apprécier, je pense que c'est idiot quand on dit qu'on cherche une partie de soi-même dans ses amis ou ses amours mais qu'au contraire, on cherche la partie qu'on est pas, qui nous manque. Tu me suis?

-Euh... à peu prés, je ne m'étais jamais posée la question.

-Bref raconte moi la suite!

-Je te passe les détails de l'enquête à moins que tu veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est qu'une exhumation...

Mélissa regarda son gâteau et le lâcha.

-Non merci, c'est bon, ça va aller.

-Je continue. Mulder se méfiait toujours de moi on a eu une dispute car il ne croyait pas que je voulais savoir la vérité sur cette affaire qui paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Il savait très bien que je devais écrire un rapport sur lui et ne me faisait toujours pas confiance. Il me prenait pour une bleue qui ne connaissait rien de la vie et ça qu'est-ce que ça a pu m'énerver. Mais en même temps il avait un côté marrant et attachant. 

Elle sourit.

-C'est comme la fois ou j'étais dans ma chambre, qu'il a frappé à ma porte et quand j'ai demandé qui c'était il m'a répondu d'un air non chaland «Steven Spielberg» J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, ça lui allait bien ce surnom je trouve.

-Puis il un soir, il y a une panne d'électricité dans le motel et j'ai voulu prendre une douche et me déshabillant j'ai senti des marques au bas de mon dos. J'ai eu peur, car ces marques je savais pas d'ou elles venaient mais toutes les victimes avaient les mêmes. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire et comme j'ai paniqué je suis allée frapper à la porte de Mulder. Et je lui ai montré. Mais, c'est quelque chose que je peux raconter qu'à toi, en fait j'avais juste mes sous-vêtements et mon peignoir.

Scully rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Je me suis montrée en sous-vêtements devant lui alors que je le connaissais pas depuis longtemps. Il a du se demander ce que je fabriquais.

Mélissa sourit.

-Il a pas profité de la situation?

-Mélissa!

-C'est un homme.

Scully devait reconnaître que d'autres hommes n'auraient pas réagi comme Mulder l'avait fait. C'est vrai qu'il avait été parfait, il l'avait laissée se poser.

-Non il a très bien réagi, en tout cas comme je le voulais. Après on a parlé et on appris à mieux se connaître, il m'a posé quelques questions sur moi. Je lui ai demandé comment il s'était interréssé aux phénomènes inexpliqués, et il m'a dévoilé une partie de vie que je connaissais pas. Un traumatisme de son enfance, quand il avait douze ans, sa soeur qui en avait huit, s'est faite enlevée. Elle a disparu. Il est convaincu que les extraterrestres ont fait le coup. Enfin tu sais ce que j'en pense, mais ça l'a profondément marqué, il se sens coupable, et son moyen d'exorciser c'est son boulot. Il m'est apparu sous un autre jour, il se donne une contenance mais il suffit de pas beaucoup pour toucher là ou ça fait mal.

-L'enlèvement de sa soeur a brisé sa famille, je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que ça peut faire que de perdre sa soeur.

-Moi non plus, et j'espère qu'on ne connaîtra que quand on sera en maison de retraite toutes les deux à boire à la paille.

-Belle façon de voir l'avenir...

-Faut reconnaître qu'on a eu de la chance, on peut pas dire que notre enfance a été difficile.

-Sauf qu'on déménageait souvent et que tu me cassais mes poupées!

-Tu me le pardonneras jamais ça? Hein?

-Non en effet, en plus c'est moi la grande soeur, c'est toi qui aurait dû avoir peur de moi.

Les deux soeurs se mirent à rire...

* * *

Scully entendit l'écho de leurs rires dans sa tête, cela faisait à peu près quatre ans que Mélissa n'était plus de ce monde.

Elle regarda son collègue. Il était toujours là, leur relation avait tellement changé, ils étaient tous l'un pour l'autre, leur repère, leur pierre de touche...

-Scully? Tu rêvasses? lui demanda Mulder

Dana sursauta, oui elle rêvassait. Repenser aux moments qu'elles avaient eu avec sa soeur la troublait, elle ne voulait plus y repensait en tout cas pas devant Mulder. Une chose qui était resté constante dans leur relation, elle ne voulait jamais lui montrait quand elle souffrait, et puis là elle aurait été obligé de tout lui expliquer, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle essuya discrétement une larme sur sa joue. 

-Mulder il est presque midi, j'ai faim, ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau en ville plutôt que dans ce bureau miteux?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon bureau? demanda Mulder le plus innocemment du monde quand soudain un des crayons que Mulder s'amusait à balancer au plafond lui tomba sur la tête.

Scully pouffa de rire, on récolte ce que l'on sème!

-Ok, dit Mulder, mon bureau est pourri, allez viens je t'invite!

Il prit son manteau et sortit, Scully ferma la porte, et d'un petit geste caressa la plaque sur la porte «Agent spécial Fox Mulder». Elle ferma les yeux, se rappela de son premier jour dans cet endroit et partit rejoindre Mulder qui attendait l'ascenseur.

* * *

Note: c'est la première fanfic que je publie commentaires pleeeeeaase pour savoir si je peux continuer ou s'il vaut mieux que j'arrête là :P 


End file.
